This invention relates generally to food grilling apparatus and, more particularly to a device to control the grill flame, prevent hot spots and to divert of excess fats and greases from grilled foods, when cooked upon a grill, and the like, away from direct contact with the cooking flame.
A large variety of devices have been constructed for either completely shielding the cooking food, as upon the surface of a grill, from the flame, and even in the past, various types of ceramic pads have been formed and which become super heated, through its direct exposure to flame, either from the burning charcoals or the gas flame, and which are interposed between the food being cooked, and the flame, and shield the grilled food and meats from direct contact with the fire. However, it sometimes is desirable to have the foods exposed to a controlled flame for purposes of creating a desired grilled flavor in the foods. Also, it is desirable to have an even cooking surface that reduces hot spots. Therefore, it would be desirable provides means for both controlling the flame and diverting the excess greases that drip from the grilling food, so as not to completely block the grilling food from the flame but retard flare ups and burning or scorching of the food. It also would be desirable to provide some means for regulating the contact of the fire with the grilling food, during usage of a gas or charcoal burning grill.